Dips and Curves
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Little drabbles based on anatomy.


_The Dips and Curves_

**Head**

Pip was smart, and he knew better than to just immediately accept the demon's offer of dating. Damien was flabbergasted when Pip turned him down, with a simple reasoning of, "I'm just using my head." Damien, enraged and suddenly very horny, vanished in the blink of Pip's brown eyes, and reappeared behind him.

"I'll show you a better way to use your head."

**Shoulders**

Damien didn't mind the scratches, even as Pip apologized over and over again. Damien ran his pale fingers over the scars on his shoulder. "Pip it's fine."

"But they look painful!" Some of the newer scratches were still bright pink. Damien shrugged, letting his shirt recover the scars.

"I like it when you scratch me, babe."

**Neck**

"Ahhh! Damien it hurts!" pip cried, his boyfriend using all his strength to hold him still. "Damien.." Tears streamed down the delicate blonde's face as the satanic child inked the back of his neck.

"We're almost done Pip, we're almost finished. Just keep breathing." Damien had been surprised when the blonde asked for a tattoo to symbolize their relationship on the back of his neck. Immediately, Damien suggested '666'. And, again much to his surprise, Pip agreed. Now here they sat, with Damien tattooing the back of his blonde's neck, biting his lip as the Brit wailed in agony. "F-finished.."

The only sound that was left was the soft sobs and breathing of the two.

**Eyes**

Brown eyes poured into red. Damien refused to blink, just as much as Pip did. They sat across from one another at their dining room table for two, the dinner in front of them long forgotten as they stared each other down.

**Mouth**

"You were so cute!" Damien said, a bit uncharacteristically. Pip frowned, and grumbled angrily.

"Give me that! I want to burn it with the rest of them!" Damien shook his head and held the photo album far over the blonde's head.

"No. we're keeping this one! I like this one!" Pip pouted and flipped his boyfriend off. Damien chuckled and continued looking through the middle school pictures of his boyfriend. Damien hadn't known Pip in middle school, having returned to hell, and was pleased to see pictures of his love growing up.

One of Damien's favourite pictures was Pip's 7th grade school picture. "Ha! Braces! That's adorable!"

"Asshole! Give it!" Pip whined, tackling his boyfriend.

**Hair**

Damien's mouth hung open as he watched his blonde toy sheepishly with his light hair. The once flowing, sunshine yellow locks that tickled just above the Brit's shoulders were gone; replaced now by short, choppy strands of hair. Hair that fell over Pip's eyes, giving him an almost predatorily look. Hair the didn't cover the dark 666 tattooed on the back of the Brit's neck. Hair that Damien was going to have to get use to. "What did you do?"

"I cut it."

"Why?"

"It gets too hot when it's long." Pip reasoned, taking a step closer to Damien, and stroking the side of his face. "Plus, I wanna show off the mark." Of course, the blonde was referring to the 666 resting on his neck. "Besides, it's long enough, so you still have something to grab on to." Pip teased.

**Ears**

Pip bit down on the silver hoop earring that dangled in his boyfriend's ear, giving it a sharp tug before blowing cool air on the piercing. "Ah, damn Pip.. You love that, don't you."

"You do too." Pip hissed.

**Arms**

Damien enjoyed Pip's slender limbs, His arms particularly, because with the sleeves the Brit wore, ones that came down to his elbows, Damien was free to mark along the biceps, as much as he very well pleased.

**Chest**

"Why do you have these?" Damien asked, flicking at one of the black rods running thorough the blonde's pert nipples. Pip shrugged and smiled.

"I like them. Don't they look cool-ah!" Pip had barely finished his ranting sentence when Damien's mouth wrapped around on nipple, while the other was toyed around by the expert pale hand.

"I like them too." Damien declared,, pulling back from the blonde's chest.

**Stomach**

Damien laughed as he stared at the pale stomach of one proud blonde boy. "See I told you I'd get it done!" Pip declared with a smirk. Damien nodded.

"Yep, you sure beat me Pip." Damien said, holding back a snort at the small, black and red cross that now dangled from the blonde's belly button.

**Legs**

Damien would always be proud of his lover's legs; they were long, slender, and hairless. Of course, trust Pip to have some horrible hygienic issue with body hair. Thusly, the Brit shaved every inch of his body that he felt the need to. Especially his legs. Damien didn't mind, he loved running his fingers over the smooth skin.

He also loved seeing those legs bounce about the house in that delicious made uniform. The satanic teen reminded himself to thank Kenny again later.


End file.
